suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Emnetwihts
Emnetwihts '(人間種 (エメネトワイト), ''Ningen Shu (Emenetowaito)) are an extinct race of humans who once lived on the planet's surface. Out of this race, Willem Kmetsch is the only survivor who now currently lives in Règles Aile. Background '''Emnetwihts were a race of people who were originally called "Humans", who lived on the surface of the planet. In the past, they were the original inhabitants of the planet until the Visitors came and turned them into humans with a curse, in an attempt to recreate their homeland. Over time, humans built agriculture, towns and weapons in order to protect themselves from the other races. One of the weapons that they created was the "Carillons" which they then used to take over other nations and defend villages from monsters. As time went on, the curse that kept them human started to fade and in order to keep themselves human, the Emnetwihts went to war with the Poteau so they could kill and claim the corpse of Elq Hrqstn to use in an experiment to recreate the curse. The Emnetwihts were successful in capturing Elq's corpse, however, they could not re-initiate the curse and ended up reverting back into their beast forms, one year after the final battle against the Poteau. They then started to destroy everything in order to cleanse the planet and revert back to how it originally was. For this, the other species have distastefully labelled humans as "Emnetwihts" and blame them for the creation of the Seventeen Beasts and the destruction of the surface. Thus far, Willem Kmetsch is the only survivor of this race who has managed to keep his human form. Biological Features All humans possess fairly tall bodies. They have two arms, two legs as well as hands and feet. Their bodies are covered by skin and they have hair on certain areas on the body like their heads. They also possess hands and feet with five digits across each them. Their hair and eye colour comes in a wide range of colours and is dependent on their genetics. Health Dangers Overuse of Venenum All Emnetwihts possessed the ability to channel and manipulate the Venenum (Life Force) in their bodies. They normally used it to increase their physical strength or speed, however, there is a risk in using it and those who use it too much will die. Using Venenum is the equivalent of using one's own life force and the amount of power gained from it depends on one's will to die or live. If one possesses a strong desire to live, then the amount of power that they will gain is small. If one possesses a strong desire to die and doesn't care about their own lives, then the amount of power that they will gain will be tremendous, easily enough to kick a Timere off of an airship. Special Abilities Magical Abilities All Emnetwihts possessed the ability to use magic and curses. However, only some could fully master it. Both Emissa Hodvin and Souwong Kandel possessed high-level magical abilities and could devastate landscapes and defy death with it. Venenum Manipulation All Emnetwihts possessed the ability to channel and manipulate the Venenum (Life Force) in their bodies. They normally used it to increase their physical strength or speed, however, there is a risk in using it and those who use it too much will die. Known Emnetwihts (Humans) *Willem Kmetsch *Almaria Duffner (Deceased) *Souwong Kandel (Formerly - He is now classified as a 'Barrowwiht.') *Lillia Asplay (Deceased) *Navrutri Teigozak (Deceased) *Emissa Hodvin (Deceased) *Hilgram Moto (Deceased) *Kaya Cultrun (Deceased) *Theodore Brickroad (Deceased) Trivia * References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Races Category:Emnetwihts Category:Disfeatured